


SexyBack (Our Song)

by superagentwolf



Series: College (Not)Wolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Stiles Loves Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superagentwolf/pseuds/superagentwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is finally coming to pick Stiles up from college. It's a milestone unlike any other- and Derek sure knows how to make an entrance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SexyBack (Our Song)

Stiles’ fingers skitter across the paper on his desk, tapping incessantly.

A girl across the aisle shoots him a dirty look he doesn’t even register. The test is going to take _two hours_ and Stiles physically _cannot_ because he’s practically about to _explode_.

Derek is coming to bring Stiles home from college.

**_Derek is picking Stiles up from college._ **

There have been many milestones in Derek and Stiles’ relationship.

There was the first time they kissed. The first time they had an argument and nearly broke up. The first time they slept ( _not had sex_ ) together. The first time they _did_ have sex ( _which OH MY GOD_ ). The first time they went on a double date ( _Scott and Allison were so psyched_ ). The first time they danced together ( _Scott and Allison’s wedding_ ).

This milestone, however, is new- and it feels big.

It’s not like Derek is a careless boyfriend. He constantly worries over Stiles, would text him the whole way home if it weren’t for the whole texting/driving thing. As it is, Derek calls Stiles almost _every hour_ during the trip and Stiles has to contain his laughter as Derek scolds him when he picks up, pretending he isn’t relieved.

Picking Stiles up, though, is new. Derek was never able to drive down before because of his job- upholding the law was important and all; Stiles _knew_ , his father was a sheriff. So the drive could mean something big. Namely, Derek could have finally decided to move back to Beacon Hills, _permanently_.

The simple thought is enough to make Stiles squeal silently, passing off his flailing movements as a sneeze. If Derek moves back to Beacon Hills it means more time together. More visits at college. More Derek, period.

More _Derek_ is _exactly_ what Stiles needs in his life.

 

* * *

 

Two hours later Stiles is pretty much jumping up and down by his window, watching for Derek’s car.

“Dude, _chill_.”

“You don’t-,”

“’ _Understand_ , this is _Derek Hale_ we’re talking about,’” Aron says, imitating a decidedly girly tone as he flutters his hands in the air in mock nervousness. Stiles pouts.

“It’s _true_.” Aron snorts, returning to the book he’s highlighting meticulously. Stiles’ roommate is an English major whose pale-skin-dark-hair combo rivals Stiles’. They could probably be brothers but Aron is more reserved than Stiles, boyfriend-less for all of his life but still happy. Aron is definitely attractive, or so Stiles has said many times. It’s not for lack of suitors that Aron is single- he just has a hard time connecting with people. Stiles feels immensely humbled that Aron is such a good friend to him.

“So you’re coming in a three days, right?” Stiles pokes at Aron’s book, missing when his roommate moves it away without even looking up.

“Yup. I have more tests than you.”

“You’ll love Beacon Hills. I bet Danny will like you.”

“Is Danny a boy or a girl?”

Stiles snorts, about to answer when his phone buzzes and he throws himself across the couch like a beached whale to answer it.

“Yeah?”

“Why are you out of breath?” Derek sounds amused- although it’s a perpetual thing, where Stiles is concerned- and his warm tone makes Stiles wiggle in excitement. Aron snorts from his spot on the couch.

“No reason. What’s up? Where are you?”

“I’m about an hour away,” Derek says apologetically, and Stiles frowns.

“What happened? You’re late.”

“Well, I got stuck in city traffic,” Derek replies evenly, and Stiles can hear laughter in his voice.

“Psht. You’re losing your ability to plan.”

“That’s all you, babe. I’ll make it over there soon enough, okay?”

“Yeah. I’ll be here.” Stiles pockets his phone before flopping back on the couch, huffing in annoyance.

“Why don’t you come with me to band practice,” Aron offers, and he rises smoothly, as if he expected this all along.

“Nah, I’ll just-,”

“Come on. I figured I could take my performance test today so I can leave tomorrow,” Aron explains, and his nervous smile makes Stiles’ heart melt.

“My friends are going to _love_ you.”

 

* * *

 

Stiles is sitting in the bleachers, watching the marching band get ready for their test. Aron is a drum major- and a good one, from what Stiles understands. It’s always fun to watch the marching band and Stiles is glad for a distraction. The night air is cool and Stiles shivers for a minute, readjusting his luggage where it rests next to him.

“Looks like fun.”

Stiles screams and flails like a girl but he doesn’t care because Derek is _there_. Some of the guys on the field laugh good-naturedly and Stiles feels Derek’s arms squeezing him tightly.

“You weren’t that late!”

“I was speeding a little,” Derek says, winking. Stiles laughs.

“Well, we can head out-,”

“Why don’t we stay? Your friend is down there, right?” Stiles blinks and he swears that his heart inflates a couple of sizes at the thought that Derek remembers Aron is in the marching band.

“Yeah,” Stiles says happily, and they sit and watch as the tiny people on the field begin to line up. The music starts and Stiles snorts, nearly choking as he hears the notes of SexyBack resonate through the field. “Oh my _god_ , I can’t be _lieve_ him.”

The people on the field start to move and Stiles watches blissfully, hand interlaced with Derek’s. The band starts to mix in complicated patterns and Stiles smiles.

“They’re really good,” Derek comments, and Stiles laughs.

“Shut up. I can’t even tell what they’re doing!”

“Then watch,” Derek says, an eyebrow raised. _Damn sassy-eyebrow man._

The movements start to look like letters and Stiles hums in interest, watching the rows form.

“ _S…T…I…L…?_ _STILES?!_ What the heck? Aron is going to get in _so_ much trouble,” Stiles starts, but Derek is silent and the band starts moving again.

_W…I…L…L…_

_Y…O…U…_

_M…A…R…R…Y…_

_M…E…?_

The song is ending but Stiles is still staring at the field, mouth hanging open unattractively, and his shock is only interrupted when Derek shifts on the bleachers.

Derek is kneeling there before Stiles and it all feels so surreal he’s not sure it’s happening at all.

“Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Stiles gasps, and he doesn’t remember thinking of the word, it just fell from his lips like it was already there. “Yes!”

Derek’s smile is enormous as he rises, and then he’s kissing Stiles and the band is cheering and everything is _perfect_.

_Yes._

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally thought of using this as the end chapter of Deputy Dimples but I felt like it would've dragged the story out too long. Hopefully, if you've read Deputy Dimples, you managed to find your way here. I hope you enjoy this as much as I do, and don't forget to read and review!


End file.
